


Ianthony- Some Morning (part one)

by GetMeOut



Category: Smosh
Genre: Daddy!Kink, Infantilism, M/M, Omorashi, Urine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetMeOut/pseuds/GetMeOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Anthony wakes up wet, he tries to get his sheets cleaned up without waking Ian up. How is this gonna end? Will Ian discover something about Anthony that he never knew before?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ianthony- Some Morning (part one)

**Author's Note:**

> **CONTAINS REFERENCES TO SEX, AGE PLAY KINK AND OMORASHI**

Anthony was in his bedroom, in bed, snuggling into his pillow. Loving dreams filled his head and made sleeping in general all the better. His blanket felt so warm next to his body, and his bed and pillow were especially soft and comfortable. It was rather cold in the morning, colder than it usually gets, so he was still just a tad bit cold under his otherwise warm blanket. Though he didn't seem to feel it, his bladder was filling up the last bit of space it had left before it would burst. His sleep seemed to stop him from feeling it, or at least let him mind it much. After a few minutes, his bladder gave in and released itself all over Anthony's lower body area. Feeling only the relief and a little extra warmth, Anthony sighed in his sleep and smiled, not knowing exactly what was happening. Once his bladder finished relieving itself, Anthony slowly opened his eyes and yawned. He sat up in bed and stretched a little. Then, he felt freezing around his nether regions. Anthony shuddered and thought about what could have been making him feel so cold. Then it hit him.

"Oh god, please tell me I didn't..." he whispered to himself, slowly peeling his blanket off of him. "Oh shit, not again..." His entire abdomen-crotch area was sopping wet, not to mention the pool of urine he was sitting in. He groaned and got out of bed. Urine was still running down his legs. "Ew ew ew ewwww..." He gathered up his sheets and opened his door slowly so it wouldn't creak and wake Ian up. He slowly made his way down the hall, hoping to get to the laundry room before Ian wakes up. Then he felt a sharp tap on his shoulder.

"Ant?" Ian asked. Anthony jumped a little and held his wet sheets close to him. He rearranged them to a side that didn't show wetness and turned around, holding them in front of his crotch. "What are you doing up so early?" Ian questioned. "And why do you have your bed sheets with you?"

"I... uh..." Anthony had to come up with an excuse, and pretty fucking fast, too. "Th-they were dirty, so I was going to put them in the laundry machine."  
"Oh. Why are you doing it so early, though?" Ian rubbed his eyes. "Couldn't you wait until later?" Anthony noticed something about Ian, he was bouncing a little. Anthony looked down to see Ian's legs were crossed and one of his hands were grabbing at his crotch.

"Dude... you okay?" Anthony asked after a few seconds of silence. Ian's face went red and his hand immediately moved away from his crotch.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Ian replied, obviously lying. Anthony knew he had to pee, and it looked like he needed to pretty badly, too.

"No, you're not..." Anthony said, his eyes narrowing. "There's certainly something wrong with you... Dude, you have to piss, don't you?"

"N-no! I don't!" Ian said sharply. "I answered two of your questions, now why don't you answer mine- _Can it wait until later_?" Anthony thought about what he was about to do, and he was certain he wanted to do it. Anthony dropped his sheets, not only exposing the wetness on them, but also the wetness on his pants, as well. "Wha... What the hell..." It actually took Ian a few seconds to realize what had happened. "Dude, you wet your bed?"

Anthony nodded, smirking a bit. He didn't know why, but this whole thing made him feel... naughty. Maybe it was the dampness on his crotch that made the same area tingle with excitement? He didn't know. But seeing Ian desperate made it all the better and more sexual.

"W-why are you smiling over it?" Ian asked, grabbing at his crotch and squirming. "Aren't you supposed to be, like, upset over it? I know I would be..." Ian's bladder felt tight and full. He began bouncing a little more and both his hands shot down to his crotch. He crossed his legs tighter and blinked furiously. "C-can you pl-please move out of the way... s-so I can get to the b-bathroom?" He asked, stammering. "It's a-an emergency..."

Hearing those words made Anthony's dick throb. He thought about how he should answer. If he lets him go, Ian would make it to the toilet alright and relieve himself without any problems. But, if he didn't let him go, he would piss all himself and the floor. That'd be so sexy. Anthony came up with a decision.

"No."

"N-no? What do you mean, _no_?" Ian asked, his voice sounding as desperate as he looked. "Please, Anthony! I really have to go! J-just let me go to the bathroom, pleeeease!"  
"No."

"Pleeeeeeeaseeeeee!"

"No."

Ian tried to charge at him, but Anthony caught him and flipped him onto his back, making him wet a little. A tiny wet patch on his pants showed that he was on the brink of relief soon, but not exactly the relief that he wanted. Anthony pinned him down and pressed tightly against him, not helping Ian's bladder at all. It actually pushed a little more urine out of him. Anthony pressed his lips against Ian's for a moment, then pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"Say you have to go potty," Anthony said gently yet dangerously. A spark of mischief shown in his eyes and Ian was feeling very uncomfortable about it.

"But Anthony-" Ian tried to protest. Anthony sat up and pressed down on Ian's crotch, making even more urine come out. Ian yelped and fought back the stream coming out. Eventually he did.

"Say it or I'll do it again," Anthony said, his voice a little sharper than last time.

"Anthony, come on-" Anthony repeated what he did before, making the wet spot on Ian's pants grow bigger gradually.

"Okay! Okay!" Ian said fearfully. "I'll do it! Just stop!" Anthony stopped pressing and listened closely to Ian. "I... I-uh...."

"I can't hear you when you mumble, hon," Anthony said, smirking.

"J-just give me a minute!" Ian replied, going over what he was about to say in his head. He took a deep breath and exhailed. "I... I have tergerpertty..."

"What was that, dear? Couldn't hear you."

Ian knew he had to say it for real this time. It meant either he would be free to use the restroom or he'd piss all over himself and Anthony. "I said... I... I have to go potty." he said slowly, so Anthony could hear him better. Anthony felt an erection coming on soon. Anthony took a shaky breath and nodded.

"Good... good... Now say you have to pee-pee," he said.

"Anthony, this is fucking ridiculous-" Anthony pushed harder than ever on Ian's crotch, making a quiet but short hissing sound fill the air momentarily. Ian yelped and squirmed, eventually making it stop. Ian felt his lower lip tremble as he thought over his options again- say it and go to the bathroom, or don't say it and piss all over you and your friend. He gulped. "I... uh... I have to make pee-pee..."

"Good, very nice," Anthony said. His dick was throbbing and begging for more. Anthony had to think about what he wanted Ian to say next. Then it hit him. It was something he wanted to hear his friend say for a long time. "Call me dada and tell me that you love me, in a little kid's voice. Oh, and say the other things you said before in that voice, too. Don't stop talking that way until I tell you to." Anthony added. This was so much fun!

"What? N-" Ian just about said "no", but then he thought about it. Was his reputation really worth pissing all over his friend? Yet again, was his bladder worth saying childish things for his friend's pleasure? He though and thought and thought, then he came down to a decision. "Err... I haff ta go potty..."

"Good, continue," Anthony motioned him to move along with it.

"I-I haff ta make pee-pee..."

"Yes, yes, go on.. say it..."

"... A-and... I wuv yew, dada."

That's all it took. Anthony's dick became hard and straight, forming a lump in the front of his pants. Ian saw this lump and his eyes widened. He was about to speak when the flood gates opened. Every single ounce of urine in Ian's bladder poured out of him, creating a hissing noise again. He yelped and squirmed, but it wouldn't stop for anything. He decided to relax his body and just let it happen, there wasn't anything he could do about it now. He began shaking and breathing quickly. He actually felt a little turned on by the whole thing, to be honest. He didn't know what part was making him hard, though. Maybe it was even the fact of seeing Anthony hard that made him hard himself. But then his mind snapped back to reality and reminded him that he was PISSING HIMSELF. Ian felt tears in his eyes and a lump in his throat. Once his flow stopped, which took a few minutes, he and Anthony were lying in a huge puddle of Ian's bodily fluid. Ian shook even more and tried to swallow the lump in his throat. But it didn't work. His lower lip trembled and he began to cry a little. For some reason, seeing his friend cry made Anthony a little harder. He leaned over and stroked Ian's hair.

"Shhhhhh, don't cry, sweetie," Anthony cooed, trying not to sound sexual in any way. He got off of Ian and helped him up. "Let's get you out of those icky pants, bud!" He led Ian to his bedroom and closed the door behind him. Anthony slowly stripped Ian out of his pants, and went ahead and took Ian's shirt off. Ian, remembering what Anthony said about not stopping talking like a child until he was told to, went ahead and let Anthony know something.  
"My d-dingie feewls funny, da-da..." Ian said, still maintaining the perfect child's voice.

"Oh? Well, we'll have to take those undies off and take a look!" Anthony said happily as if speaking to a child. He slowly and sexually pulled Ian's underwear, exposing his fabulous dick. Anthony took his own pants, underwear and shirt off. He laid Ian down on his bed and lay down next to him. Ian's stomach was a little messy with pre-cum. Anthony traced his finger through it. "Your tummy's all messy, honey."

"I sowwy, dada..." Ian replied, a bright blush across his face.

"Don't be sad, babe," Anthony said, gathering enough on his finger and sticking it in Ian's mouth. "Dada'll take care of you..."

****TO BE CONTINUED****


End file.
